Electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more electric machines powered by a battery pack. The electric machines can drive the electrified vehicles instead of, or in addition to, an internal combustion engine. Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles (FCVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs).
The battery pack is a relatively high-voltage battery pack that selectively powers the electric machines and other electrical loads of the electrified vehicle. The battery pack includes a plurality of interconnected battery cells that store energy for powering these electrical loads. The battery cells are held within an enclosure. Some enclosures are polymer-based and are thus more sensitive to high thermal energy levels than other types of enclosures.